Music in our veins
by Pure Black
Summary: This story isn't for the faint hearted... There will be adult themes and some fun stuff, and just life in general. Snape is prowling the halls and as such he becomes the beholder of Harry's dark secrets. HP is not as innocent as we think. SLASH, n BI
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**MUSIC IN OUR VEINS**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_By Pure Black_

**NOTES:** I'm ignoring HBP. I'm going to pick some facts out of the books and ignore some events. Hopefully it'll turn out to be something good. I'm pretty sure you'll like it if you like both hetro 'n' slash, bi, music, and fights.

**WARNINGS:**The story will deal with alcohol and drugs so be prepared for that. Sex in various forms, SLASH. This is a both dark and light story. It is also sensual and sexual, so I would not recommend it for younger readers, hence the rating.

**EXPLANATION:** It might be a bit confusing first, but this story starts at scratch and will build and grow into something huge. It will involve everyone we've seen so far but mostly Severus, Draco, Harry and some marauders.

For more information email or check out my livejournal. The link to that is over at my presentation. Click "homepage" and Draycious. Enjoy!

* * *

Severus Snape was lying wide-awake in his bed, thinking of everything and nothing and all. Sleep didn't seem to find him easy these days. He'd even stopped drinking his tea, hoping it would help him be able to sleep. Well, it didn't. He still couldn't sleep no matter what he did. It was really starting to get frustrating and that in turn lead him to be in a bad mood, much too the horror of the first years at Hogwarts. The term had started two weeks ago and he already felt worn out. He was still spying for Voldemort, or so people thought. Personally he wasn't so sure anymore. In truth he wasn't exactly sure about what he tried to accomplish, or if he was trying anything at all. His goals which had previously seemed extremely clear was now blurry and confusing. He was going through a though period of self doubt as well as doubt of others. For the first time in his life he didn't know what he wanted.

He'd always been strong headed and he'd always known what he wanted to accomplish in life. He used to have a very clear picture in his head of how he wanted things to be and he didn't stop working until the reality matched that picture. Right now all he saw was a black picture, no, it wasn't even black. It was frigging blank!

Groaning he turned around in his huge black bed and lay on his stomach. He wasn't the only one who had second thoughts regarding loyalty. A certain Harry Potter had been acting up and caused lots of trouble for Dumbledore when he went to the papers and told everyone how Dumbledore was a lying asshole. Snape snorted down in his pillow when he remembered what was written in the article. In particular he remembered a certain quote that told him a lot about the boy but that others (that weren't as clever as himself) wouldn't look twice at.

That seemed like a typical thing a self-absorbed complaining brat would say, and everyone thought Potter had meant he hadn't been himself in ages because he hadn't played quidditch, but in reality Potter had managed to make two separate statements with two different meanings in just one line. It was very clever of Potter to do that. He told everyone the truth but yet no one recognized it for what it really was. It was complicated but brilliant. Something he actually had to give the boy credit for. No one would know what Potter had actually said unless one was looking specifically for that particular things which was…

Well, Severus wasn't _exactly_ sure what to make of it but he was pretty sure he'd gotten some of the hidden message right. Potter said he hadn't been himself in ages, pretty much stating that the "golden boy" image was nothing but a façade. Therefore that left Severus to think of who Potter really was, who he might be. The boy had many strange sides and he was positive that he hadn't even seen half of them yet. He was also intrigued by the words "

Severus took that as a statement that Potter was confused about his loyalties. Perhaps he could put his spying skills into motion and figure out what the boy was up to. The interview had been a total shocker. He hadn't thought Potter had it in him to go out in public and throw shit at Dumbledore, no matter how much deserved it was.

Severus sighed and sat up in bed. There was no use trying to settle down. He knew he couldn't rest with this new mystery on his mind. He was intrigued, he had to admit.

Instead of sleeping he reached down underneath his bed and grabbed a notebook from the floor. He always kept one there for he never knew when he needed to sort out his thoughts. He often vented his ideas by writing them down. He couldn't even count the many times he had woken up in the middle of the night, either remembering something he had to immediately write down or describing a dream he thought was significant.

He also picked up a muggle pen since they didn't tend to get messy with ink. He crossed his legs and sat Indian style in the dusk inside his bedroom in the middle of his bed. It looked like he was meditating, even more so since he only wore a pair of black silk pyjama pants. He stared at the paper a while before scratching away over the paper. He composted a song. He'd always liked writing songs and he was pretty good at it too. It wasn't light songs; they were dark and everything from rock to metal. He tried to write down how he felt right now, and compare it to how he felt when he was younger. He had never been a carefree person and he knew he was sometimes close to suicide, but he never did push himself over the line. He was depressed through; he had only just admitted that to himself. He hadn't realise that he was before, or at least he didn't want to admit it to himself. He had always been good at denying things even to himself.

He had always had a thing for analysing his own emotions and reactions, just like he did others. Sometimes he wished he'd just let his feelings be instead of analysing them. It just turned shit anyway. The big turn around, when he first began to analyse his feelings, had been after a particular rough death eater meeting when the dark lord had captured some order members and tortured them before killing them. Every death eater in the two closest circles around the dark lord had been there and watched, participated. Even Severus. He could do nothing to save them without revealing himself. While dead was nothing new to him he couldn't cope with the helplessness he had felt that night.

That had been two months ago and he still wasn't over it, he wasn't sure he'd ever be. He didn't let anyone know about his current state of mind through, and no one suspected a thing. They just thought he was a greasy bitter old man. That wasn't true either. He wasn't greasy, not really. He could probably protest and show them wrong but he just didn't care about what others might think about him. There was only him, and no one else. Nothing else matters, no one else mattered. Severus thought about all this and tried to but some of his feelings into words. It wasn't easy but after many scratched words he managed to make something that he kind of liked. It went like this:

****

Only

__

I'm becoming less defined as days go by  
Fading away (you might say) I'm losing focus  
Kind of drifting into the abstract in terms of how I see myself  
Sometimes I think I can see right through myself

Less concerned about fitting in to the world  
Your world that is because it doesn't really matter anymore  
None of this really matters anymore

Yes I am alone but then again I always was, as far back as I can tell  
I think maybe it's because, because you were never real to begin with  
I just made you up to hurt myself, and it worked. Yes it did

There is no you, there is only me  
There is no fucking you, there is only me, only

Well the tiniest little dot caught my eye  
And it turned out to be a scab  
And I had this funny feeling like I just knew it's something bad  
I just couldn't leave alone

And I kept picking at that scab  
Like it was a doorway trying to seal itself shut  
But I climbed through

And now I'm somewhere I am not supposed to be  
And I can see things I know I really shouldn't see  
Now I know why and now I know why  
Things aren't as pretty on the inside

There is no fucking you, there is only me, only

Is this really all there is?  
Is this really all there is?

(Written by Trent Reznor, Nine Inch Nails)

He read it quietly to himself before he threw the notebook onto the floor and let himself fall back into the soft pillows. He turned his head to see his digitally clock shining green, telling him it was 04:59. _Great, I'm supposed be up in only three hours and I'm still not asleep_. His first class started by 08:30 this Tuesday morning.

He didn't dare take a sleeping draught either because there had been a time in his youth when he had become addicted to them. He didn't ever want to go through all that again; trying to stop taking the draught. He had started using mild sleeping draughts but with time his body got used to them and need progressed and he had to take stronger and stronger variants of the potion until he reached the point when he was in danger of stopping his own heart. The draught he used at the end of his addiction was so strong that it made all his muscles and body organs fall asleep too, including his heart and lungs. It had been a real bitch trying to quit the potion and it hadn't been an easy thing to do. Thinking back he couldn't remember much of the time either. He only remembered feeling like his brain had been packed in a several layers of cotton, his mind wasn't working properly and his vision was blurry. He also remembered intense pain running over his entire body. His veins had felt afire and he had developed an intense itch that drove him crazy.

He knew that was what it was like when experiencing withdrawal. His is body screamed for the draught while he stubbornly denied it. Then there were the aches, shakes and the constant heaving. It was almost like he'd been on some real drugs that would eventually damage his brain. The sleeping draught couldn't cause any permanent damages, but it could do some real bad damage for the time being. Such as not being able to concentrate or listen, or see even. There were some records on people going crazy, and some events of freak accidents since the body wouldn't respond to anything in the environment and the reaction was slowed down to almost nothing. He himself had fallen down the stairs because his body failed to register the first step. He didn't even notice he had reached a stair before it was too late.

**Never again!,** he thought forcefully. As he finally began to drift off he promised himself that tomorrow he would start to analyse Potter. Maybe he'd find something interesting.

* * *


	2. Lies

**MUSIC IS IN OUR VEINS**

**Chapter 2- Lies**

**NOTE: **ooc

* * *

Harry sighed deeply. Two weeks had passed since the beginning of the new school year and much had changed. He didn't trust Dumbledore nor did he share the old mans beliefs. At least he didn't think he did, he was a bit confused on that part. He knew that Dumbledore had lied to him and withheld information. First now he recognized Dumbledore for who he really was; a manipulative leader for the light. With those facts clear on the table he began to get a certain interest in the other side of the story. He knew Dumbledore's, but what about Voldemorts? What if Dumbledore had done something to young Tom to make him the person he is today? And yet that didn't add up either, why would he want to create a mass murderer? Perhaps that hadn't been Dumbledores goal, but if it wasn't, then what was? Harry groaned. He was confusing himself with all the "what ifs." 

He knew he was in trouble with the light side since he had done the interview and revealed a lot of things to the public, including some Dumbledore bashing. He couldn't help it through. The frustration had gotten the better of him and he didn't regret anything he'd said. If anything he thought everyone deserved to know what an asshole Dumbledore was. His so-called friends didn't seem to agree with him. Three fourths of the school seemed to have taken his critic directed to Dumbledore personally and they was dead set to ignore him or call him names as he passed by. He thought it was utterly ridiculous. The one forth that didn't jump on the "make life difficult for Potter" train were the Slytherins. Sure, they did call him names but nothing more than usual. They actually had begun to call him "their little Slyth in training" just because of the article. What no one yet suspected was that he was starting to loose faith in the light side. Even through everyone was angry at him for making a fool out of Dumbledore they still believed he was their saviour, their chosen one.

As if.

During the summer holidays he had only had to stay at the Dursleys for one week. After that week had passed Dumbledore himself had came and fetched him, much to his displeasure. He had been surprised through, when Dumbledore didn't take him to a place he'd been to before. No, Dumbledore had apparated them both to a muggle hotel of high standard. Dumbledore told him he'd have to hide there for the rest of the summer. No one was happier than him of course, until Dumbledore told him he'd have two guards after him all the time. So it ended up to be nothing but another summer in imprisonment. That did nothing at all to improve his attitude towards the headmaster.

Too bad for them he had a huge secret that even Dumbledore hadn't managed to get his hands on.

Harry sighed again and decided to drop the first lesson today. It didn't much matter what he decided to do, Dumbledore would never kick him out. He was to important and for once in his life he decided to play on his fame. He had to in order to get what he wanted. And what he wanted right now was to get away from Dumbledore; he no longer wanted to be a pawn. After that was accomplished he didn't know what he was supposed to do, but it would be clear later after the first step was finished. He got up from the couch in the Gryffindor common room and threw on his cloak. It was 06:00 in the morning and he was the only one awake. He went outside on the grounds and went around the castle to its backside. Well there he started to climb up a ladder that was usually invincible, but just like the secret passages it revealed itself if only you had the right password. He had read about the ladder in Snape's old potions book. He still had it by the way; he had hidden it behind a loose stone in the castle wall on the third floor. It might come in handy one day.

He took a while to climb the ladder because he was going to reach the roof underneath the northern tower. This climb was nothing for those who were afraid of heights.

Finally he was up on the roof, a place he could find a moment of silent and peace. And, of course, it was a brilliant place for smoking illegal substances without getting caught. Yes, Harry Potter, goody all boy was smoking dope. Marijuana or whatever he had for the moment. Just to relax, of course. And he had to admit, he loved it when he got those brainstorms and therefore he always had a notebook and a pen with him. It was funny how many brilliant things you come up with when you were high. Then again, he always felt piss when he was down again. Somehow those high moments made up for what came afterwards. He knew it wasn't good do deal with drugs but for the moment he didn't care. He'd have to deal with the consequences later. Besides, it had done nothing to harm him yet and he was convinced he wouldn't do any heavier drugs, ever. He was content with what he used now.

He had stumbled over them during the summer. It was the one time his guards had failed to watch him closely (Fred and George that time) and he had managed to buy some from the street. Back then he only bought it because he was curious what the fuss was all about. The muggles was always talking about drugs and how bad they were and what they did to you. At the same time those people hadn't even tested it themselves. Well, some had, but still… Harry didn't believe what they said until he had tested it himself and first then he would be able to draw his own conclusions and state his own opinion.

He took out a cigarette and lit it with his wand. He then leaned back on his hands with the fag in his mouth. He looked out over the grounds and didn't see one single person; it was still too early for them to come out. He knew the first ones would come in an hour. That would be the students for the "crazy animal class," as he called it.

He thought of maybe doing another interview with The Prophet, but he wasn't sure. Perhaps sometime when he was all worked up and needed to realise some steam, that or he'd get a shag. He didn't know yet. Perhaps both.

He breathed out smoke through his nose and felt how his body began to gradually relax. Feeling a sudden burst of inspiration he began to scribble furiously at a poor piece of paper. After a while he was done and watched the result in fascination. It was good. It turned out to be a song about Dumbledore. Him and his stupid "mind reading". Invading a person's privacy was what it really was. That and all the shit he hide, not to mention how he was loosing control over him, Harry. No, Dumbledore didn't seem to like that at all. He was afraid to loose his tool.

**Lies**

**I would like to search inside  
for all of the things that you will hide  
What's the problem?  
Can't you seem to  
search through these problems that haunt and taunt you  
I smile, while you're afraid  
Your run, while you're so in pain**

**Do you ever see it _out from_ outside your fears  
Thinking about your life  
Thinking about your inner fears**

**I would like to search inside  
for all of the things that you will hide  
What's the problem?  
Can't you seem to open your body and let me touch you **

**I want to see the life you have disguised  
The world of things that hurt you  
Kept all these useless lies  
I want you to fear, fill you on up inside  
Once I took you in, I'll throw you out next time  
I tried, you win  
My life is ripping your heart out and destroying my pain!  
Go!**

_(Written by Korn)_

Oh yes, he would sing that one day, and forever make everyone remember what an lying piece of shit Dumbledore really was.

He sneered at the paper; Dumbledore would never see it coming. He'd get his revenge and Dumbledore would be the receiver of his rage.

* * *

REVIEW!

Answers:http/ www. livejournal. com /users/ draycious


	3. I Want To Fucking Break It

**MUSIC IN OUR VEINS**

**Chapter 3- I want to fucking break it**

**THANK YOU ALL REVIEWES, REVIEW ON THIS CHAP TOO!**

**

* * *

**

**T**hree hours had passed; it was time to get up. Severus Snape didn't fucking want to. He'd only gotten one hour of sleep and felt less than fine. The only thing that got him up at all was the fact that he was going to have a look at Potter today. The rest of the world could fuck off. He was not going to pretend to be a happy person when he wasn't. He'd never be the sort of guy who'd say things he didn't mean or stand for something he didn't believe in, that just wasn't him. Today he wasn't in a good mood; so he wouldn't pretend that he was. Simple as that.

He went into the bathroom and did his morning routine, empty himself, today he took a shower, brushed his teeth, shave. Everything one did to look like everybody else. However, once he'd picked up his razor he stood staring at it in his hand. Why should he look like everybody else? Why would he do what everyone expected him to do? Why should he be someone he didn't like being? Today he didn't feel like shaving, then why should he? To please others? Fuck that!

In disgust he threw the razor down the sink and walked out from the bathroom before he changed his mind.

In his room he stood and stared at his wardrobe… black robes, same design. Why did he wear them? -Because that would fit his "Spy" personality.

He was supposed to look like that, it was his image. Not today! He wouldn't have it! Sneering at his dull and ugly robes he searched for a box underneath his bed. He saw it and pulled it out. He blew off some dust, but yet it wasn't _that _long since he last used it. Well dust had always gathered around quickly and it would always be a pain in the ass. He'd have to talk with the house elves about it.

He opened the box and pulled out some muggle cloths he used whenever he was in the muggle world. It wasn't the typical outfit people his age wore, oh no! It was closer to what the youth used, jeans and a tight t-shirt. A shirt sometimes… he preferred that before wearing a costume. Not only was it hot but it also made him unable to move and sit the way he liked. He put the dark faded jeans on and chose a dark green shirt with some black writings on. He was a Slytherin after all. Then again, he would occasionally wear red too. Only because he liked the colour, of course.

After dressing he took a quick look in the mirror and was very pleased with the result. His hair wasn't greasy, he _had_ taken a shower today after all and his cloth was fitting him perfectly. The only thing was his yellow teeth's; every student seemed to be complaining about that. They didn't seem to understand that there was a very simple spell to make them white without any complications. He had never bothered because he knew everyone would stare if he did. Today however he thought it was a good time to try it. He usually did look over his personal hygiene when he was going into the muggleworld. No one knew him there so they wouldn't care what he looked like. It was always in the muggle world he got his shags too. The students used to say he was still a virgin, if only they knew! He'd probably had more sex in his life than all the marauders together. The stupid Gryffindoirs had had a lot of sex during their later years at Hogwarts, not that they had after graduating with Black being in prison, James dead and Peter living like a rat. Lupin had probably been to heartbroken to even think along the lines. Not that he cared.

He sneered in irritation. He hated thinking of those idiots. It always put him in a bad mood, as if his lack of sleep wasn't enough. Walking over to a coffee table he snatched up a mint pill and sucked on it as he left his quarters and began to walk to the great hall to have breakfast along with the others.

When he entered he glared at everyone that dared look at him. He hated it how they stared. Was it so hard to believe that he too could look different if only he wanted to? The stupid brats always took thing for granted and if there was a slightest change in anything they couldn't get their head around it. He sat down in his chair at the head table and was possible seething when he saw his colleagues staring at him too, as if they'd never seen him before. He hated being predictable, he never thought he was predictable, but this confirmed he was. In a dress sense that is. He gave them all his "evil look" as people called it and began to make a sandwich moodily. His movements were violent and his sandwich turned out to look thereafter. He saw Poppy wince but he didn't care. He scanned the hall while he ate it. His Slytherins tried, unsuccessfully he might add, to act like they had known about the change all along, while everyone else still stared and talked about him with their disgusting little friends. His eyes caught Potters and Potter was the only one who didn't look surprised nor curious. He simply looked at him. Snape sneered and looked away.

_How the hell did he know? _He asked himself. _Oh right, the potion book. _He should have known.He had written a lot of things in that book, not only concerning spells and potions. He wrote about how stupid people were among other tings. Potter must have gotten an sort of insight in his personality by reading that book. He didn't know if that was a bad or a good thing.

Frustrated with everyone he began to compose another song in his head that he simply had to write down later.

**I Want To Fucking Break It**

_This one's for the assholes  
This one's for the freaks  
This one's for the stupid fuckers  
Trying to keep me incomplete _

They can't take me outside  
They can't take me down  
They can't take my thoughts 'cause  
I will smash their face into the ground

I want to fucking break it

Feel this anger building  
Feel this blow your mind  
Feel this break the silence  
I can't keep my hate pent up inside

They can't take me outside  
They can't take me down  
They can't take my thoughts 'cause  
I will smash their face into the ground

I want to fucking break it  
I want to crush you from the inside  
I got no time to fake it  
I got no time to waste with your kind

Take this for the last time  
Take this for release  
This one's for my enemies  
You know who you are  
Fuck off, please

I want to fucking break it

(Static-X)

It described a part of him, a part of who he was. And what he wanted to do. One day he'd show all these people that they didn't know a shit about him. They thought they knew who he was, they couldn't be more wrong.

* * *


	4. Fuck it

**MUSIC IN OUR VEINS**

**Chapter 4- Fuck it**

* * *

**A**fter stalking out of the great hall he went straight to his office. He had a class in half an hour and he decided he had to calm down a bit before that or he'd end up killing one of the brats. He was also thinking of Potter. He had seemed quite out of it today. He wondered why. He recognized that particular look from somewhere but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He sat down heavily in his transfigured leather chair behind his desk and let himself sink down deep in it. He allowed himself to relax in a way he'd never let anyone see. He was supposed to be a rigid potion master, nothing more and nothing less. Sneering at the thought he opened a drawer and searched through it with his right hand. After a little while he found what he'd been looking for; a smal bottle of pure vodka. Taking a sip he began to think of his Slytherins for a change. Potter was taking up far much of his time these days. Apparently his Slytherins were in an uproar. He didn't know why. He'd have to find out about that once he had the energy to do so. He had a sneaking suspicious through, that a certain blond Ice Prince had something to do with it. He'd even heard whispers about the blond beating up Blaise Zabini, his own "friend". He idly wondered what that was all about. It was bound to be interesting. What most people didn't know was that Draco was an unannounced leader in Slytherin and everyone listened to his word. He even had an inner circle, Pansy, Grabbe, Goyle and Zabini. Zabini wasn't known to hang around Draco. He was their eyes and ears since he was bound to hear more since he wasn't publicly attached to Draco. 

Snape spit out some of the vodka on the floor before taking another sip. What was it about Malfoys and leadership anyway? In his days Lucius Malfoy had been the leader and he'd been his second in command, even through no one knew that since he tended to be on his own. Lucius had tried befriending him but he'd refused and settled on "working together." Malfoy hadn't been to pleased, he remembered with smirk. Even now Lucius used to come by and visit him, just for old times sake as he used to say. No one knew they were still seeing each other out of the meetings the Dark Lord held. Lucius used to pop in through his floo in his office. Speaking of which…

"Severus! Drinking at a time like this?" Severus turned his head to the left and watched how Lucius stepped gracefully through the floo. He didn't even have dirt from the floo on his robes. Severus sneered and remembered that all the Malfoys had a charm on their cloths to prevent such "disasters" as they called it to get a little dirty.

"Lucius," he drawled. The blond always had a bad timing,

"Now, is that really the way to greet a friend?" Lucius smirked and sat down on the desk, something he only did in Severus's presence, since the blond considered the move inappropriate for a powerful Pureblood. Funny the blond still insisted being friends with him since he knew Severus was a half-blood. Lucius seemed to know what he was thinking.

"So how is my Half blood prince today?" he asked. Severus rolled his eyes.

"I don't see how it is any of your business," he responded. Some thing's never changed. Lucius was used to it though and didn't let it bother him.

"I've heard rumours about my son," the blond stated.

"So that's why you're here then," Severus responded and decided he was finished drinking alcohol for now, he'd probably need it later in the afternoon, right after his sixth year class. He placed the bottle in his drawer and closed it. Then he proceeded to lock it with a number of complicated spells. It wouldn't do for some curious students to find out of his stash (he had a several bottles hidden in his drawer, and all around the castle) even if he doubted anyone was brave enough to even venture anywhere near his office on their own free will, now when the Weasley twins were gone.

Lucius chose not to comment on his actions.

"No that's not why I'm here," the blond said slowly.

Severus looked up and met his eyes. He could see his grey eyes glittering.

"Oh no you don't! Not to day, you won't get any!" he snapped and stood up, ready to flee his own office. He hadn't managed to take more than two steps before his arm was caught in a steel grip.

"But Severus," Lucius drawled. "I want you," he whispered in his ear, making him shiver when he thought about what those words usually meant. Not many knew it, but he was bi-sexual. Most people probably thought of him as unisexual (antisexual), well maybe not after today, with his new look and all.

"Not now," he said, looking away. Lucius would have none of it turned him around so they were facing each other.

"Yes, now!" he said forcefully and Severus glared.

"I've got a class in," he stopped to watch his clock, "twenty minutes," he finished.

Lucius just shrugged, moving closer to him and caressing his hair and letting his hand fall down to touch his jaw line and follow it.

"So?" he asked. "We've made in before, even with less time. There's no saying we can't do it now." Severus hesitated. He really didn't feel up to it but then again it might do him some good. He hadn't gotten laid in over a week, which was highly unusual for him.

"You look different today Severus, why the sudden change?" Lucius asked. He wasn't shocked because he knew Severus in a way others didn't. He had seen him dressed like this before. Even if Severus always had pushed him away he had learned to get a little bit of information out of him at each time and since those times were many he'd gotten a full picture. Severus knew this of course, but found that he didn't care.

"Fine," he said haughtily. Lucius smirked at him knowingly and Severus hated it. There had never been any love between them during sex, just pleasure and need. After their sex Severus had always despised himself, he couldn't believe he let Lucius break through his shields all the time. It was hard facing himself in the mirror afterwards, but at the same time he loved the sex and couldn't do without it. Even through he knew it was fucked up in so many ways.

"Bottom or top?" he asked Lucius. With other people Lucius always were the topper, but with him he was bottom sometimes. He still, after all those years, hadn't figured out why Lucius made it out to be different with him.

"Why don't you decide?" Lucius drawled in his ear and bit down slightly but not gentle enough to not hurt.

Finally Severus took some action himself and began to unbutton Lucius robe. His office was already locked and silenced; he'd made sure of that the second he'd entered.

Having no time for foreplay they simply undressed each other and Severus lifted up Lucius slightly and turned him around. He then proceeded to push him down over his desk, face down. Lucius seemed to be enjoying this position and to be truthful; so did he. Summoning a bottle of lube hiding behind some books on a shelf he poured the lube over his fingers and swiftly inserted two of them into Lucius anus. He knew Lucius could handle it. He was secretly glad he was gifted with long fingers when Lucius moaned since he had no problem hitting that sensitive spot inside of Lucius. That was another thing; Lucius also didn't held in any kind of sounds during sex with him as he did with others.

Deciding he'd have to move along fast to be able to be on time for his lesson he quickly inserted two more fingers and did a sloppy job of stretching Lucius; not that he cared.

"Get on with it!" Lucius snarled after a few seconds. Instead of answering him, he quickly coated his own cock and slammed inside of Lucius. The blond made a sound between pain and a moan.

"You're a fucking pervert Lucius!" he growled. "You've always liked it rough, haven't you?" he asked as he began to slam into his ass. Lucius hissed out and clenched his hands at the edges of the desk. Severus lifted up Lucius's legs and began to fuck him in the air; only Lucius's upper half lay on the desk now.

"Oh god damn!" Lucius cried out when Severus fucked him so hard that he began to slide over the table. That must burn, Severus thought briefly before saying;

"You're such a pretty little whore Lucius, you love it when I have my balls showed up your ass, don't you?" his comment was received by a moan. Severus knew Lucius loved to hear him say those things to him. He had first discovered Lucius passion for it during their third year, when Severus had first taken him in an unused classroom in the dungeons. It was funny, how he could get away with it while others didn't live to tell the tale. Lucius himself claimed it was because he loved to hear his voice.

Severus looked down and watched how his cock was moving in and out of Lucius's body. He saw that his dick was slowly turning red by a fluid. It was blood. Lucius's blood to be precise. And that was what took him over the edge and he both felt and heard Lucius coming together with him.

Breathing heavily he pulled out of Lucius and watched as blood dripped out of the hole and splashed down on the floor. His white semen was mixed with it. Shaking his head he let Lucius down and turned him around on the desk. Lucius winched at the movement and leaned forward, seeking Severus's embrace. Looking at the clock Severus saw that he had five minutes to get to his class. He let Lucius lean on him for two minutes before pulling away; something Lucius didn't seem to like. Lucius always acted a bit strange with him after sex. It was like the blond didn't want to him to leave, ever. Severus stepped back and watched him with guarded eyes.

"I need to go, get yourself cleaned up," was all he said and then he left. He didn't look back t Lucius.

While he was walking to the classroom a song kept repeating itself in his head. It was a song that he had created and taken form over the years. Every time he was fucking Lucius he thought about it, and every time he vowed never to do it again. He could never keep his promise.

**Fuck It**

_I guess I like it when we play  
(The way you drag me down)  
I guess I like it when you hate me  
(The way you drag me down)  
'Cause I can't face myself in a mirror  
(I'm left alone with all my pain)  
And I disgrace myself in the mirror  
(I'm left alone with my shame) _

Fuck it! I see you in me  
Fuck it! I feel you in me  
Fuck it! I'll heal you in me  
Fuck it! I see you in me  
Fuck it! I feel you in me  
Fuck it! I'll heal you in me

I guess I like it when we fight  
(The way you drag me down)  
I guess I like it when you smite me  
(The way you drag me down)  
'Cause I can't face myself in a mirror  
(I'm left alone with all my pain)  
And I disgrace myself in the mirror  
(I'm left alone with my shame)**  
**  
_Fuck it! I see you in me  
Fuck it! I feel you in me  
Fuck it! I'll heal you in me  
Fuck it! I see you in me  
Fuck it! I feel you in me  
Fuck it! I'll heal you in me _

You're out of luck - can't get a piece of me  
It's all blown up. Don't even fuck with me.  
I cannot please you all forever  
I cannot please you at all  
(I can feel you coming up behind me)

Fuck it! I see you in me  
Fuck it! I feel you in me  
Fuck it! I'll heal you in me  
Fuck it! I see you in me  
Fuck it! I feel you in me  
Fuck it! I'll heal you in me

( Made by Seether)

The sex Lucius and he had was a self-destructing sex; Lucius wasn't aware of it. He never knew how he felt while he was being fucked or when he fucked Lucius. Sex with Lucius was meaningless to him; it didn't even give him great pleasure, it only left a bittersweet linger.

He sneered at the class that waited outside the classroom before opening the door. Walking up to his desk he wondered for how long Dumbledore would insist on him teaching. He wasn't doing it at his own free will, that was for certain. Dumbledore seemed convinced it was the right job for him. He disagreed.

Facing the seventh years his eyes met Draco Malfoys. Oh yeah, he great reminder of Lucius. They looked the same and acted the same. Such a pity something so beautiful had to be so destructive for others. Especially for black haired men, he thought, thinking of himself and Potter. His eyes went over to Potter. The strange calm over the boys was gone and replaced with a look of illness. _I wonder why_, he thought.

Pushing his thoughts to the back of his head he began the class. He paired them up as well, making sure his Slytherins were with each other for the best result.

After giving them instructions he sat down in his chair and began to observe them. He thought it rather boring until he saw a certain movement in the corner of his eye. Looking over at a dark corner he saw Malfoy and Potter. He almost growled when he saw what they were doing. Potter took a quick look around, making sure that his class fellows didn't notice them before kissing Malfoy forcefully on the lips. After that being done he smirked in a Slytherin way and walked away to the ingredients cupboard, leaving Malfoy behind trying to adjust to a tight problem rising up, so to say.

Severus leaned back in his chair. _That was most particular **and** disturbing,_ he thought. He hadn't thought that about Potter. However, this made a few things look clearer through. Potter had always had a darker side, not that many saw it. The fight between Malfoy and Zabini might have been about Potter. He quickly looked over at Zabini and noticed him glaring at Malfoy. _Oh he knows alright_, he thought. _The question is if he's jealous or disgusted. _This was getting more and more interesting for each minute. He decided to give Potter a detention, together with Zabini _and _Malfoy. He didn't give a damn about any objections that Lucius might have. He was too curious about this to let it slide. Locking these three persons in a room and watching while they didn't know would probably be worth listening to Lucius's complaints.

Giving an evil smirk at the thought he stormed over to Potter to yell and rave at him for no particular reason.

* * *

Check out my livejournal (draycious) for review responds. 


	5. Wake Up

**

* * *

**

**MUSIC IN OUR VEINS**

**Chapter 5- Wake Up**

**beta: **

-

-

Detention with Potter, Zabini and Malfoy was due in two minutes. He wasn't a patient man so when they came running in four seconds to late he began to shout at them before spitting out some instructions. He decided that some floor scrubbing would be better than cauldrons and they also had to scrub the walls. They hadn't been cleaned in ages. That ought to keep them occupied for sometime, he thought with a satisfied smirk. Not that it looked any different from his usual one, mind you.

"Get started and make no mistake, I will know if there's any cheating going on," he threatened before locking himself into his office. What the three brats didn't know was that he'd completed some supervisor charm just before they arrived in the classroom and he could now shit back and relax in his chair while watching the boys. Hopefully he'd find out something about their mystical behaviour towards each other.

IN THE CLASSROOM

"This is all your fault Zabini!" Malfoy sneered and threw his washcloth down on the floor. Zabini shook his black hair and his eyes narrowed, making his gaze even darker than his eyes already made it and more intensive.

"My fault?" he repeated heatedly. "How the fuck is it my fault? I didn't do a fucking thing!"

"Neither did I so who was it?" Malfoy shoot back. They both stilled and looked over at Harry who was sitting on a desk, watching them curiously.

"Harry, what did you do?" Draco asked imploringly.

"Me?" Harry asked innocently. "I didn't do a thing, nope!" Then his eyes narrowed. "Why, are you blaming me?" he asked. Zabini and Malfoy both backed up a few steps.

"NO! Of course not! I didn't, can't speak of Zabini through…" Malfoy said and glared at the boy on his side.

Zabini shook his head.

"I don't blame you, you _know_ that!" he said.

Harry jumped down on the floor and began to circle them. He began to eye them up and down and that made them start fidgeting.

"You know," Harry drawled slowly, making Malfoy shudder. His voice was low and deep, a bit dark. "I'm not entirely sure I trust your word for it," he said. The boys were about to speak but Harry stopped them with a hand movement. He continued to circle them slowly. "You may, however, convince me… I'm sure you'd be able to think up a way to do so…" he said imploringly.

"Are, are you serious?" Zabini asked breathlessly.

"Seriously?" Harry asked, his voice suddenly back to normal. "I'd love to get a fuck but we're currently in Snape's classroom and no matter what you think about me it's not one of my secret dreams to have Snape walk in on me in an intimate situation."

The Slytherins smirked.

"What do you suggest then?"

Harry bent over and picked up a cloth before turning to them.

"I suggest we get to work gentlemen, I'd like to get out of here sometimes soon," he said and set to work, leaving to very confused boys standing in the middle of the room.

Severus stared at the screen he was watching. Did his two Slytherins just have a sex-implied conversation with the Golden boy Potter? He screwed his eyes shut. That was just _so_ wrong in so many ways!

_Eeeeewww_, he thought. He beginning to think if this might have been a mistake, knowing these things might fuck with his brain more than he liked to admit it could.

Malfoy and Zabini was back to glaring at each other. Potter seemed to ignore it the best he could, but even he started to look bit irritated.

"Hey guys!" he said after finishing scrubbing one of the long walls. "What about a break? I'm fucking done for it!" he said. The other two jumped at the idea immediately. They sat down on the floor and Potter stretched various muscles that obviously hurt after cleaning the wall. The two others admired his poses until Potter gave them a pointed glare. The Slytherins didn't look embarrassed at getting caught but they did look away.

Potter looked from one to another and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Here," he said and offered the others the package.

"Are you mad? We can't smoke here! Snape will smell it!" Malfoy hissed. Potter shrugged.

"Is this a potion room or what? There are certain spells in this room to make the smoke go away after a few seconds, how else did you think a whole class can stand being in here, breading for hours?" Malfoy looked as he thought about it.

"Point taken," he said after a while and Potter nodded to him in acceptance.

-------

Severus sat up straight in a jolt when Potter took out his cigarettes. That's it! He thought with triumph. He now knew why he'd recognized that particular look Potter had earlier in the morning. It was a look of someone smoking dope, he of all should know. When he was a Slytherin himself years back him and the people closest to Lucius used to get high in the Saturday nights. He frowned when he thought about it. Was Potter trippin' on drugs? He'd have to find out.

-----

"Dray, when was that Slythein party, now again?" Potter asked.

"In two days, why?"

"Whose taking care of the alcohol order? Is it out turn?"

"Um… no. It's Jamerson, the bloke with dirty hair." Potter nodded absently.

"Malfoy, isn't it our turn to bring the "finer" stuff?" Zabini asked. Potter interrupted before Malfoy could answer.

"Will you cut it out?" he shouted. "I'm so fucking tired at you two being at each other throats all day long. So what if I fuck the both of you? It's not like we're in an relationship anyway!" Potter hissed. Zabini and Malfoy looked a bit embarrassed.

"I know, it's just… Why _him_?" Malfoy whined.

"Why not?" Potter spat. "He's your friend, who's better than him? Would you like me to go fuck someone else, someone you don't know, that could be a complete asshole?" he asked.

"Nooo," Malfoy said sullenly.

"Blaise, would you?" Potter asked, his eyes flashing angrily.

"No," Zabini said.

"Good, now pull your heads out of your Asses and apologise to each other!" Potter reprimanded them like they were small children; sometimes that's what was missing.

"Sorry," they both muttered.

"Now, let's get this fucking job done with so we can get some sleep at last. We'll have to do a rehearsal tomorrow morning, don't forget!" potter reminded them.

"What about we sing the newest song now? Just the lyrics, I'd like to see if I still remember it. I don't want to look like a total ass on out gig the day after tomorrow," Malfoy said.

"Sure, let's do that," Zabini said. And sot they sang. It sounded a bit strange without the music, but it seemed like the boys didn't notice since they probably had the music going on in their heads.

**Wake Up**

Wake the fuck up!  
Wake the fuck up!  
Wake the fuck up!  
Wake the fuck up!  
Wake the fuck up!  
Wake the fuck up!  
Wake the fuck up!  
Wake the fuck up!

Each day more frightening.  
All of us wanna die.  
The pressure's tightening.  
I don't even want to try.  
Should I take all the stupid bullshit.  
What makes them think they can get away with  
it.  
I'm not happy.  
I wish they just...

Wake the fuck up!  
Wake the fuck up!  
Wake the fuck up!  
Wake the fuck up!

Wake the fuck up!  
Wake the fuck up!  
Wake the fuck up!  
Wake the fuck up!

I can't take no more.  
What are we fighting for?  
You are my brothers.  
Each one I would die for.  
Please just let it go.  
All the heads are blown.  
Let's take the stage and remember what we play  
for.

No more fighting!  
I swear I'm gonna leave.  
Talking shit to spite me.  
I wish we just..

Wake the fuck up!  
Wake the fuck up!  
Wake the fuck up!  
Wake the fuck up!

I can't take no more.  
What are we fighting for?  
You are my brothers.  
Each one I would die for.  
Please just let it go.  
All the heads are blown.  
Let's take the stage and remember what we play  
for.

I can't take no more.  
What are we fighting for?  
You are my brothers.  
Each one I would die for.  
Please just let it go.  
All the heads are blown.  
Let's take the stage and remember what we play  
for.

Remember what we play for.  
Remember what we play for.

(Written by KoRn)

--

--

--

Severus sat dazedly and looked at the screen. He had thought something strange gong on, but this seemed so much bigger than he'd first counted with. How come Potter was at such ease with his Slytherins that he was even invited at the party, and how come no one had heard about it before? His curiosity was killing him. Yes, he was curious! How else could he be such a good spy? His curiosity made him one! If he didn't want to know the things he listened too, he'd do a sloppy job and be killed. Now however, that wasn't the case.

Storming over to his classroom he jerked the door open and screamed at the boys that the detention was over, for now anyway. The boys split up and Severus got back to his office to do some planning, he had a certain party to spy on in a couple of days.

* * *

INFO and other stuff:

Livejournal: Draycious


	6. Silver&Cold behind the mask

**MUSIC IN OUR VEINS**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

In the evening the next day he finished his planning and could finally say that he was prepared to go to the party the next night. However, his relief and satisfaction was short lived. He was not expecting any visitors but yet Lucius came through his fireplace. He did not bother to hide his irritation over seeing the blond but Lucius did not seem to care. Lucius never cared about anyone but himself. He only cared about his own needs and could easily walk over dead bodies to get what he wanted, he knew that. He had seen the blond in action so many times before and he knew that the time hadn't changed Lucius. 

"Lucius, what do you want? I am tired so you better speak quickly," he said quietly. Lucius looked at him with an air of indifference. Oh he knew all of Lucius masks. He used to play three of them often; Indifference, bored and powerful. He was so sick ad tired of Lucius's god damned masks.

"My, is that really the way to great me Severus?" he asked in a silky voice. _Oh great, his "sex voice" _he thought. _Besides, I can think of worse ways of greeting you, _he continued to think and pictured himself throwing Lucius back home through the fire, or doing a great hex of some sort. Preferable one of his own 'Slash n burn' ones.

Lucius invited himself to sit down in the sofa and Severus sighed in his mind. It looked like this would take a while.

**LUCIUS'S POINT OF VIEW**

He didn't even great me nicely. Honestly, he can be so rude. I've been waiting all day to see his sorry as and this is how he treats me? I should teach him to show me some respect. Then again this is why I like Severus so much. He's always done things his way and he is always doing what he feels like doing no matter what. I wish I could be free like that too.

"Aren't you happy to see me Severus?" he asked. He knew Severus never responded to that question and he had always been asking it since they were teenagers. Severus didn't fail this time either, he didn't answer. He hoped that someday Severus would actually answer him. Perhaps that day they would both be happy. They both deserved some happiness. Their parents had fucked up their lives and their mistakes had been transferred to them. He and Severus had never really wanted to be death eaters, they had never spoken that thought out loud of course, but they both knew each other well enough to know those sorts of things. He also knew that Severus was a spy for Dumbledore, he would never tell anyone that. Ever since the fist time he had set his eyes on Sverus he knew that the man was special, and very special to him. He made a vow to protect Severus from everything he could and he still kept that promise. No matter what. He had killed for Severus, oh yes he had! But Severus would never know that, he would never know how he, Lucius, had covered for him and watched his back through all the years. People saw him as a royal death eater, the best and the most loyal to the cause. He wasn't loyal at all. The only reason why he hadn't pulled out to stay natural, which he could due to his influence, was because of Severus. He would never leave his dark haired angel in the snake den all by himself. He knew that Severus needed him, even if Severus wasn't aware of that himself.

"Severus, come sit by me;" he said. _I need to feel you close to me_, he silently added and patted the space beside him. He saw how reluctant Severus was to come over but he ignored it. One day Severus would come and sit by him willingly. He had once before, not for the entirely right reasons, or rather, he had come and sit beside him as a friend but he would make Severus come and sit beside him out of love, one day they would be together.

"Lucius really, if you want to fuck, let's do it. I don't have much time," he said. Ouch, that hurt! He thought. Severus was so cold to him, even in bed. Severus always seemed to do 'what he had to do' and he didn't care any further. _He won't even cuddle with me, _he thought slightly hurt, but he didn't show that of course.

"Alright, we'll do it your way today," he replied and Severus nodded. They then proceed to take it into the bedroom. After they were both spent Lucius hugged Severus but Severus quickly escaped his arms with some bad excuse. Hurt, tired and in emotional pain Lucius returned home.

**Silver And Cold**

I... I came here by day, but I left here in darkness  
And found you, found you on the way  
And now, it is silver and silent, it is silver and cold  
You, in somber resplendence, I hold

Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one

Light, like the flutter of wings, feel your hollow voice rushing into me  
As you're longing to sing  
So I... I will paint you in silver, I will wrap you in cold  
I will lift up your voice as I sink

Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me

Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you  
Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn away  
Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you  
Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn  
As they seep... into me, oh, my beautiful one, now

Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me)  
Your sins into me... oh

Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into...  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one

(AFI)

Lucius didn't show anyone how he felt, when he met his wife he only nodded and went into his bedroom. No, no one would ever see through the mask that he wore. There was only one person who could ever open him up, and that was Severus. The only person who didn't even try too. Everyone else had tried to get close to him but no one had ever managed. No one. Why did it have to be Severus? He questioned as he laid down in bed and closed his eyes. Why did he have to fall for Severus? The only person in the Universe who treated him like shit? Who couldn't care less about him? Lucius cried himself to sleep as he had often done before. Little did he know that his life would soon beturned upside down.

* * *


	7. Night clubbing

**

* * *

**

**MUSIC IN OUR VEINS**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Beta:** d.a. woods

**Info:** www. livejournal. com/users/draycious

* * *

Severus sneered as he watched himself in the mirror. He squirmed in the ungodly tight leather pants he were wearing. He was already getting hot and he doubted he'd ever get out of these pants ever again. They were like his second skin and he hated it. The leather was pressing against his crouch and if, god forbid, he would get an erection tonight he'd die from the straining. He wore no underwear, it was impossible to do so in this outfit. He had to wear those pants through. He had seen most of his students wearing those sort of things when going to parties. His students probably thought he didn't have a clue about their little get togethers that they had once in a while, oh how terribly wrong they were. He knew of everything going on in the common room. Admit able he hadn't known of Potter, but that must have been some kind of coincident. He refused to believe that Potter had spent much time with his Slytherins, even though the evidence so far spoke of the opposite. He still couldn't quite get over the fact that Potter was in a love triangle drama with two of his top Slytherins. 

He stopped sneering at his reflection and brushed his hair quickly. After that he left his bathroom. He had conveniently closed his fireplace. He couldn't risk any visits from horny blondes, not that he expected Lucius to come back after their earlier morning fuck this day. Lucius never seemed to get enough of him, no matter what he did.

"You have a fucking wife, use her," Snape sneered at Lucius's picture above the mantle that the blonde himself had placed there a few years ago. Severus had tried to get rid of it, but eventually he got tired at it after he always found a new picture there. It was no use bothering with it.

He swiftly walked over to his living room sofa and looked down at his student lying there. It was a seventh year, and his ticket into the party tonight. He wasn't above using his own students to get what he wanted. Besides, this particular student wouldn't remember a thing after he was though with him.

Ah, the wonder of potions, he thought almost happily and injected a syringe with a heavy sedative and sleeping potion into his unresponsive student. Satisfied with his cover he left his chambers and went to the Slytherin common room.

He was almost shocked when he found the common room empty. He looked around, searching for any evidence that perhaps they had done some sort of spell so he couldn't see them. Maybe he needed a password of some sort? He couldn't think of anything so he sat down in a chair. He thought he had run out of luck when steps were heard from the stairs. A boy came down.

"David? What are you doing here? Didn't you leave before?"

Severus quickly schooled his features to boredom.

"I am on my way," he said with a voice that left no questions. He stood up and walked to the door. Well there he turned around. "Well? What are you waiting for Bradf- John?" he quickly said and covered up his almost slip up by a coy smirk. He needed to remember not to refer to his students by their sur-name. John have a little shrug and followed him out the door. Severus fell one step behind John, but John didn't notice. Unknowingly he showed his head of house the way to their secret meeting place. Severus raised an eyebrow when he was taken to the room of requirement. He would have thought that no one would known about it. John had chattered all the way up there about some kind of band, what did he care?

"Alright John, now excuse me I've got better things to do," he cut of icily. His student looked pretty put off but didn't retort. Severus searched the room. It was unrecognizable. It was big, enormous even and had two floors. It looked like some kind of club. A several students were already slightly drunk. There were to many of them in here to only be his students, and sure enough. He spotted a students that had graduated three years ago. He scanned the room again and saw only Slytherins in various ages, no one seemed over 26 through. He couldn't see either of Draco, Blaise or Potter but it didn't bother him. He would find them eventually. The bar was very crowded, and people got dinks all the time. No one paid for it but he wasn't surprised. In the distance he could see two of his current fifth years going around with lists and demanding money from people. Severus was very relieved when he spotted an already drunk second year. He quickly walked over and dragged the unsuspecting student in a corner. Throughout disgusted with himself he kissed the students to create an diversion at the same time as he looked in his students pockets for money. He wasn't sure of how much he would have to pay to stay here, so he took all he found. It was a several galleons. When he was done he quickly pushed the slobbery second year away from him and left. Eh doubted the guy would remember being kissed by a seventh year. He was very surprised that the older students let these kids in on their fun. Eh wouldn't have done so himself.

He decided to go to the bar but was stopped on his way over.

"David! You know the drill man, no pay no game," one of his fifth years told him. He sneered at him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Then you know what to do," the student said and held out his hand demandingly.

"How much this time?" he asked and picked up the cold coins from his pocket.

"Depends as always David, what do you want?" his student asked with a smirk and looked him over. Severus didn't know what they had to offer at all so he said in a snide voice:

"What have you got for me?" His student laughed loudly, which wasn't very loud considering the noise the speakers gave off. The music wasn't half bad, it wasn't great either, Severus thought.

"My David, I thought you said you were only interested in the liquid?" his student said and Severus froze for a second but he didn't have top worry because in the next breath his student continued. "Then again there is no wrong with second changes. Alright, so We've got speed, heroin, the usual smokes, cocaine… In the sex department we have… everything. Black white, Asian, male, female, all kinds of sexual games, you name your deal. As for a no limit access to the bar, we have raised the price to 20 galleons now, and 20 other within the week." Severus had almost swallowed his own spit when he heard that his students had somehow managed to maintain prostitution behind his back. Drugs and alcohol were old news, organized sex wasn't.

"I'll have the liquid, perhaps some smoke later on," he said. He had really missed smoking dope, it wasn't a good thing to do, hell it was downright fucking dim-witted, but he still wanted to do it.

"That will be 70 galleons now, another 30 within the weeks," the student said and Severus pulled out the moneybag. At least now he knew why his student had carried so much money to, what he then thought, a simple party. His students wrote something on the list he were holding.

"There you go David, enjoy the rest of the party," he said and wandered off. Snape glared at his back and went over to the bar.

"One Mai Tai, make it special through. I want 1/4th Vodka in it as well," he demanded. All he got was nod. Apparently his students were educated in the world of drinks as well. He sat there for the next hour, drinking heavily and looking for the new trio. He spit out some of his drink when Blaise and Potter closed up tightly at his side, and smacking his back roughly.

"David, just the man we were looking for," Potter said silkily in his voice. He shivered involuntarily. He had never known Potter possessed such a fuckable voice.

"Yeah, we had an agreement, didn't we David?" Blaise added.

"Oh really? I can't seem to recall," he said smoothly. "Enlighten me," he added when Potter narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"We, my friend, are going to fuck, " Potter whispered.

**"Nightclubbing"**

Iggy Pop

Nightclubbing we're nightclubbing  
We're what's happening  
Nightclubbing we're nightclubbing  
We're an ice machine  
We see people brand new people  
They're something to see  
When we're nightclubbing  
Bright-white clubbing  
Oh isn't it wild?

Nightclubbing we're nightclubbing  
We're walking through town  
Nightclubbing we're nightclubbing  
We walk like a ghost  
We learn dances brand new dances  
Like the nuclear bomb  
When we're nightclubbing  
Bright white clubbing  
Oh isn't it wild...

* * *


	8. One Fix

**

* * *

**

**MUSIC IN OUR VEINS**

_**-CHAPTER EIGHT-**_

**BETA: **Hannah

**INFO: **www. Livejournal. com /users/ draycious

**WARNINGS: **Bonds, male-male, Threesome, pain.

**AUTHOR NOTE:** If you liked this story, check out **Don't deny what you know is true**.

* * *

Severus froze slightly when he heard that. Fuck? He wouldn't deny that both of his students were very fuckable, especially now since he was drunk and his judgement was slightly clouded, but still his conscious battled with him. He knew it was an immoral thing to do, to go through with this, but then again it didn't look like he'd get out of it no matter what he did. Both Zabini and Potter looked damn determined tonight, even if he could smell on their breaths that they too had been drinking something very strong, and perhaps done some illegal drugs as well. 

**!NOTES: THIS CHAPTER CONTINUES ON ADULT FF:NET!** The link is below.

_http:// hp. adultfanfiction. net/story.php?no544203500&chapter8_

_You need to piece it together in your browser._


End file.
